


Don't Write Us Off

by newnumbertwo



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1283419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trial and its aftermath leaves Laura and Lee in an awkward place...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Write Us Off

Title: Don't Write Us Off  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Laura/Lee  
Word Count: ~500  
Disclaimer: don't own them.  
Summary: The trial and its aftermath leaves Laura and Lee in an awkward place...  
A/N: Written for the shipwar at [](http://bsg-epics.livejournal.com/profile)[**bsg_epics**](http://bsg-epics.livejournal.com/).  
A/N2: Thanks to [](http://lanalucy.livejournal.com/profile)[**lanalucy**](http://lanalucy.livejournal.com/) for the speedy beta.

Laura looked up from her papers at the sound of throat-clearing, followed by a hesitant, “Madame President.”

If only he’d been that hesitant when she was on the stand. She resisted giving him a level glare. “What can I do for you, Mr. Adama?”

He looked shaken. “Wh-why would you want to do anything for me?”

Her lips quirked into a smirk. “I don’t particularly, but I figure you must want something.”

“And you want me gone.”

She nodded. “Forgive me, but seeing you is a bit much for me right now.”

“Forgive you?”

The former ‘Captain Apollo’ was lost, and she had no idea how to help him now - and no idea why she’d even want to.

He hung his head. “I didn’t know where else to go.”

“Home?” she asked too sweetly to be sincere.

“I tried.” He shook his head. “I guess it’s too late to say I’m sorry.”

She put her glasses on. “Depends. Are you sorry?”

“I’m sorry you’re sick, yes.”

She snorted. “Well, I’m glad to hear you don’t wish me ill, at least.”

He put up his hand. “Of course not, Madame President. I…”

“What?”

“I miss you. Miss the way things were.” His blue eyes seemed to deepen as he thought about those days long past.

“What happened, Lee?”

He sat down. “I don’t know. We just…”

She smiled sadly. “Yeah, that’s a fairly common thing in my life. People grow apart for one reason or another. And maybe there were reasons we did; maybe there weren’t.”

“Did you blame me for Billy?”

She shook her head. “No. Well, maybe for a day or so, but it wasn’t that I wanted to trade you or anything like that. I was so glad you pulled through, and for a bit I was worried I’d lose you both.”

“You’d still have the Old Man.”

“I can be friends with more than one person, Lee."

He chuckled. Then he became serious again. “I don’t expect you to forgive me, and maybe...I guess we can’t go back, but --”

“I won’t write us off, if you don’t.”

He nodded. “I can live with that.”

“Me too.” She sighed. “Now, why don’t you go home. Try to patch things up with your family perhaps.”

He stood up. “Yes, sir.”

He turned to leave.

“Lee,” she said. He spun around to face her. “Under other circumstances, I’d admire your actions. Maybe part of me does now.”

He nodded. “For what it’s worth, I don’t like him any more than you do, but he--”

She put up her hand. “I’m not quite there yet.”

“Yes, sir.”

He resumed his exit, and this time she didn’t stop him. She took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. It was good he’d come, as she’d likely be dealing with him soon. She’d seen the way Vice President Zarek practically salivated over Lee throughout the trial. Perhaps it wasn’t too late for them to rekindle their connection, and that would certainly take the wind out of Zarek’s sails.


End file.
